Recueil One shot: Malheur OS 1
by Fic-World
Summary: Qui n'as jamais eut de malheur dans sa vie? Personne? Mais qui n'as jamais eut de malheur qui nous embête bien mais qui nous font rire quand on y repense? C'est cette idée que j'ai envie d'exploiter dans ce recueil. Chaque personnage de Kuroko no baske risque d'en prendre pour son grade dans ces histoires comiques avec une touche de fantaisie. Attention Yaoi dans certains OS


**J'ai eut cette idée de One shot en me levant un matin et je me suis dis que se serait drôle de le poster. J'ai décidé d'aborder le thème de « malheur » avec légèreté. En prenant des malheurs qui nous arrive au quotidien, qui nous saoule mais qui font rire quand on y repense avec un petit fond de fantaisie. En gros se sera sûrement tout sauf des One shots intellectuels un peu comme mon autre One shot** **La fin de l'équipe Kaijô** **Pour ceux qui l'ont lut.**

 **J'ai l'intention d'en faire plusieurs de ce style mais avec des pairing et/ou des personnages différent. Si vous avez des idées de thèmes (dans les malheurs toujours) ou d'un pairing/perso que vous voulez que je fasse n'hésitez pas a me le dire cela me fera plaisir de vous le faire. Par contre je n'aurais pas de date précise pour la sortie des OS car j'écris également la suite de ma fic que je privilégie.**

 **Bon comme toujours j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et restent donc la propriété de l'auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Et on commence le premier One shot avec Aomine avec en fond du Kagaao.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Une horrible journée pour Daiki Aomine**

Aujourd'hui, Aomine pouvait vraiment le dire. C'était la journée la plus pourris de toute son existence. Le métis voulait faire la grâce mâtinée faignant que son réveil n'avait pas sonné mais sa mère commençant plus tard, était venu le cherché au grand malheur de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas pu dormir longtemps sur le toit du lycée car Satsuki avait miraculeusement réussi à le traîner à l'entraînement. Le métis avait également perdu son portefeuille l'empêchant ainsi d'acheter le dernier magazine de Mai chan. C'est donc en râlant que le métis prenait le chemin pour rentré chez lui. C'est alors qu'il vit un groupe de jeunes importuner une personne âgée voulant sûrement lui extorquer de l'argent. Voulant devenir policier plus tard, Aomine se dirigea vers eux bien décidé à les arrêter. Lorsqu'il les interpella, certains eurent peur au vu de la taille du métis mais celui semblant être le chef ne se dégonfla pas et alla voir le basketteur. Au vu de sa carrure il devait être boxeur amateur. Il ne se priva pas d'ailleurs pour frapper le métis au visage. L'homme avait été si rapide qu'Aomine ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Néanmoins le métis se repris vite et d'un geste vif mit son adversaire a terre avant de prononcer d'une voix glacial.

- **Maintenant toi et tes potes vous allez dégager ! Ordonna le basketteur.**

En cet instant le métis ressemblait à une panthère ce qui intimida le groupe de délinquant qui se dépêcha de fuir. Lorsque les hommes furent partie Aomine soupira son expression blasé ayant repris sa place sur son visage pendant qu'il frottait sa joue endolorie. Le basketteur aura sûrement un bleu demain. Il se baissa pour ramasser la canne du vieil homme et la lui tendit.

 **-Et voilà je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt. Expliqua le métis. J'ai dû les intimider suffisamment.**

 **-Je te remercie jeune homme mais par ma faute tu à été blessé. Je suis désolé. S'excusa le vieil homme en prenant sa canne.**

 **-Mais vous excusez pas… J'ai agis tout seul.**

 **\- Laisse-moi au moins te remercier.**

 **-Pas la peine. J'ai fais ça parce que j'rêve de devenir flic c'est tout.**

 **-Dans ce cas laisse moi t'offrir une consultation. Vois tu je suis voyant et en voyant ton visage on dirait que ça ne vas pas fort. Alors laisse-moi au moins t'offrir cela.**

 **-Si vous voulez mais vous savez je crois pas trop ce genre de chose….**

 **-L'avenir réserve bien des surprises il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Par ailleurs je vois que demain il risque de vous arrivez un évènement totalement imprévisible qui vous fera changer votre point de vue sur une personne…**

Le métis le regarda en haussant un sourcil cela voulait il dire qu'il allait encore lui arrivait des bricoles, et c'était qui cette personne dont il parlait ? Bien évidemment il n'obtint pas plus d'explication. A la suite de cela, il partit en disant au revoir au vieil homme qui le remercia une fois de plus. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il tomba sur sa mère qui était inquiète de ne pas avoir vu son fils à la maison quand elle était rentrée. Aomine lui rappela qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais se trouva tout de même dans l'obligation de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Sa mère lui apporta une compresse bien que cela soit un peut tard avant de le disputer une nouvelle fois pour avoir agis sur un coup de tête et qu'il aurait pu se prendre un coup bien pire que celui-ci. Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence et le métis alla se coucher de bonne heure pour mettre définitivement un terme a cette journée pourris. Le lendemain, son réveil sonna et il râla une fois de plus en l'éteignant. Le métis bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en se grattant la nuque passant au passage ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui… Une minute ! Depuis quand il avait les cheveux aussi long au point que ceux-ci descende autant sur sa nuque. De plus, les mèches qui se trouvait sur son front semblait être aussi plus longues et lui tombait limite dans les yeux. Pris soudainement d'un affreux doute il se retourna pour faire face a la glace qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et se qu'il vit le choqua énormément qu'il se retint de justesse de crier. Il devait rêver se n'était pas possible autrement. Il ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir mais hélas il ne rêvait pas. La personne qui lui faisait face dans le petit miroir était bel et bien lui, il devait se faire une raison.

- **C'est pas possible. Murmura celui-ci bien que sa voix soit plus aigue que d'habitude. Un homme peut pas devenir une gonzesse et pourtant…**

En effet, le reflet du métis était celui d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux longs et bleus nuits. Mais pire encore ! Il n'avait presque pas de poitrine. Il devait faire du bonnet B à tout casser voir un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas sortir dans la rue comme ça c'était impossible. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un frappait a la porte de sa chambre.

- **Daiki tu es réveillé mon chéri ? Demanda la voix de l'autre coté de la porte. Si tu continues a traîné tu vas être en retard en cours !**

Sans réfléchir, le métis se jeta sur la porte de sa chambre pour empêcher sa mère d'entrer et de voir l'étendu du désastre. Quoique la connaissant il était fort possible qu'elle réagisse complètement à coté de la plaque.

 **-Daiki tout vas bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit venant de ta chambre et la porte ne s'ouvre pas. S'inquiéta sa mère.**

 **-C'est bon tout vas bien j'ai juste fais tomber un truc. Répondit Aomine en essayant de retrouver sa voix grave habituelle.**

 **-Tu as une voix bizarre…**

 **\- Je me sens pas très bien je crois que j'ai choppé la crève... Je pense que je vais pas aller en cours… Je vais prévenir Satsuki que je viendrais pas…**

 **-Je vois… je suis désolée mon chéri mais je dois partir j'essayerai de rentrer plus tôt. Soigne-toi bien mon poussin.**

Et sur ses mots, elle s'en alla. Le métis, quand a lui, s'appuya contre la porte tout en soupirant. On pouvait dire que sur ce coups-la il avait eut de la chance. Par la suite il envoya un SMS à Momoi pour lui annoncer son absence. Il était certain que celle-ci allait râler mais bon, pour une fois, le métis avait une bonne raison. Aomine se demanda quoi faire maintenant qu'il était seul chez lui. Il n'allait quand même pas rester ici a ne rien faire car, rappelons le, hier il n'avait pas pu acheter le dernier magasine de Mai chan donc il n'avait rien pour s'occuper. Soudain tout fut clair, lors de l'un de ses élans d'intelligence passagers il se souvint des paroles du vieil homme qui lui avait sois disant lut l'avenir.

 **-Je suis sur que c'est un coup de ce vieux ! Râla t il pour lui-même. Je sais ! Je vais aller le retrouver pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre**.

C'est sur cette idée que le métis ouvrit en grand son armoire et se figea en voyant ce qu'il trouvait un l'intérieur. Ses fringues, ses belles fringues s'était retrouvée elles aussi changeaient en vêtement féminin. Par ailleurs certaines jupes se trouvant dans ce placard semblaient être plus courte que la limite autorisé, songea le métis, et dire que certaines filles s'habillaient vraiment comme ça…Mais le pire rester quand même sa tenue de basket de Too. C'était devenu une tenue de basket féminine. Comment avait il pu la changer de la sorte ?! C'était un blasphème ! Non pas qu'il aimait les membres de son équipe mais surtout parce qu'il adorait le basket. Le métis soupira une nouvelle fois, chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis le début de cette journée, et fut contraint de s'habiller avec une jupe, tout de même assez longue pour tenter de préserver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait, un débardeur assez moulant et des chaussures avec des semelles compensaient. Par la suite il attacha ses cheveux désormais longs en une queue de cheval bien moche, il fallait l'avouer mais après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Par ailleurs, il se demanda comment Satsuki faisait pour garder ses cheveux longs car lui, il n'en avait pas depuis longtemps mais ceux-ci le saoulait déjà. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois si son reflet n'était pas redevenu normal, il se décida a sortir. Il marcha dans les rues a la recherche du vieil homme d'hier mais ne le trouva pas ce qui énerva encore plus le métis. Sérieusement il allait rester combien de temps encore comme ça ? Sans s'en être rendu compte, ses pas l'avaient mené sur un terrain de street ball ou des enfants jouaient au basket. Cela calma un peu le métis. Soudain, l'un des enfants tira un peu trop fort et la balle alla se percher dans un arbre. Les petits regardèrent tristement l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait leur ballon. Alors qu'un des garçons se décida à aller chercher leur balle, celui-ci se fit arrêter par Aomine qui lui avait saisi l'épaule.

 **-Laisse je vais le faire. Expliqua le métis en se dirigeant vers l'arbre. Je vais vous le cherchez c'est trop dangereux pour les mômes de montaient aux arbres.**

 **-Merci madame mais mon papa il m'a dis que les filles ça montaient pas aux arbres. Annonça l'un des enfants coupant Daiki dans son élan.**

 **-Ouais… Bein… Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouté tout ce que tes vieux te disent !**

 **-Mes vieux ?**

Ignorant la remarque remplie d'interrogation de l'enfant, Aomine commença son ascension. C'est qu'il l'avait envoyé haut le môme ! De plus, le métis se souvint qu'en cet instant il était une fille et surtout qu'il était en jupe. Oups… Enfin cela ne le découragea pas et il finit par arriver sur la grande branche où avait atterrie le ballon. Par ailleurs, Daiki fut acclamé par des exclamations admiratives lorsqu'il se saisit de la balle. Aomine regarda la balle qui se trouvait dans ses mains puis l'un des deux paniers. Il fit l'un de ses fameux tirs sans forme qui rentra tout droit dans le panier sous l'admiration des enfants. Ceux-ci allèrent récupérer leur balle avant de remercier le métis qui se trouvait toujours sur sa branche. Par ailleurs, celui-ci souriait. Il était heureux de voir que malgré le fait qu'il est perdu toute sa virilité, il n'avait pas perdu son talent.

 **-Joli tir! Dis moi tu fais du basket non ? Demanda une voix qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre.**

Aomine se figea. Cette voix il ne l'a connaissait que trop bien. Il baissa lentement la tête pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il s'agissait bien de la personne a laquelle il pensait. En effet, en bas se trouvait Kagami en compagnie de Kuroko. Deux questions vinrent dans la tête d'Aomine. La première fut de se demander comment cela faisait il qu'ils soient ici pendant les heures de cours et la seconde fut pourquoi de tout les terrains de street ball avait il fallut que se soit celui-ci. L'action qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide. En se redressant un peu trop rapidement, le métis glissa de son perchoir et tomba de sa branche. Il ferma les yeux se préparant à la chute. Etrangement, le choc lui parut moins violent que ce a quoi il pensait. De plus il sentait une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il ouvrit doucement des yeux et découvrit avec horreur la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas sentit un choc trop violent. La raison fut qu'il était en cet instant dans les bras de Kagami qui l'avait rattrapé au vol et le portait désormais comme une princesse ce qui fut la chose la plus horrible pour le métis. Il venait définitivement de perdre toute sa dignité. Kagami, quand a lui, détailla d'un peu plus près la jeune fille qu'il venait de rattraper. Sur certain points elle lui faisait penser à Aomine avec ses cheveux bleus nuits et ses yeux de la même couleur bien que ceux-ci soient plus grands et que ses cils soient étonnamment long. Le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs ne pouvait nier que la jeune fille qu'il portait en cet instant était vraiment jolie. Kagami la posa délicatement ce qui choqua une fois de plus le métis. Depuis quand ce bourrin de Kagami pouvait il être délicat ?!

- **Tu vas bien rien de casser ? Demanda finalement le tigre de Seirin.**

 **-Je vais rien… Euh… Je n'ai bien… Euh… Ca va… Répondit Aomine ne savant même pas pourquoi il s'était mis à bafouiller.**

 **-Tu me fais penser à Aomine kun. Remarqua alors Kuroko que les deux autres personnes avaient déjà oublié.**

A l'entente de cette phrase le concerné sursauta. Il fallait qu'il la joue finement. Apparemment, Kagami semblait d'accord avec ce que venait de dire le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Dans un sens, le métis remercia le ciel d'avoir fais en sorte qu'aucune des deux personnes qui lui faisait face ne connaissaient pas sa mère car en cet instant il était son portrait craché. Voyant que les deux élèves de Seirin attendaient une réponse, le cerveau de l'as de Too se mit à tourner à plein régime. Finalement une réponse toute bête lui vint a l'esprit.

 **-C'est normal. Nous sommes de la même famille. Expliqua t il un sourire se voulant confiant sur le visage et faisant son maximum pour regarder ses interlocuteurs car Kuroko lui avait déjà fais la remarque que quand il mentait il ne regardait pas les personnes a qui il parlait. Je suis sa cousine…**

 **-Aomine kun n'a jamais dis qu'il avait une cousine et je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici. Annonça Tetsuya. Et puis ton tir de tout à l'heure ressemblait beaucoup à ceux d'Aomine…**

 **-Et bien c'est-à-dire que…**

 **-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. Le coupa Kagami. Un mec cela ne peut pas devenir une fille.**

 **-En effet, il n'empêche qu'il y a des similitudes….**

 **-J'ai grandis avec mon cousin et j'ai appris le basket avec lui… Néanmoins je ne suis pas d'ici. C'est exceptionnel. Enfin je dois vous laissez j'ai des choses a faire. A une prochaine fois peut être.**

Ouais j'ai un vieil homme a retrouver. Enfin, cette dernière phrase, le métis s'était contenté de la pensée. Par ailleurs Aomine avait galéré a faire cette phrase d'explication veillant a avoir un vocabulaire plus ou moins correcte pour éviter de se faire repérer. Par la suite il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa assez rapidement. Il sortit du terrain de Street ball et se remit à chercher l'homme qui l'avait devenir comme ça. Enfin, il n'en était pas sûr mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait. Au final, il n'avait pas su pourquoi Kuroko et Kagami s'étaient retrouvés ici pendant les cours. Il n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse. Enfin, il déambula dans les rues sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. De plu, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il se retourna pour faire face à un groupe de personne semblant faire a peu près son âge. Le métis ignorait ce qu'il lui voulait et au fond de lui, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Par ailleurs il entendit l'un des garçon du groupe lançait a ses potes un « vise moi c'te métis elle est trop belle » mais préféra se dire qu'il avait rêvé.

 **-Bein alors poupée t'es toutes seule ? lui demanda l'un des garçon un sourire se voulant charmeur sur le visage.**

 **-C'est a moi que tu parles ? Répondit Aomine en grinçant des dents.**

 **-Tu en vois d'autres filles aussi jolies que toi ?**

 **-Désolé mais je suis pressée je dois y aller.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, le métis commença à partir en se disant que c'était des pauvres types. Et puis, s'il savait ce qu'il était vraiment ils changeraient vite d'idée. Malheureusement pour le métis, les garçons qui l'avaient accosté ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreilles et attrapa assez violemment le poignet d'Aomine, le forçant à s'arrêter. Le métis se retourna vivement et lança un de ses célèbres regards noirs a celui qui lui avait agrippé le bras dans l'espoir que celui-ci le lâche mais sans succès.

- **Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna Aomine avec son regard glacial qui ne changea en rien l'attitude de ceux en face de lui.**

 **-Mais attend on n'as pas fini de discuter. Répliqua l'un des adolescents. Tu vas voir avec nous tu vas bien t'amuser.**

Alors là il n'en était pas question. Aomine était partit pour retirer son bras avec violence mais découvrit avec horreur que sa force avait également diminué. Là on pouvait le dire, il était dans la mouise. Alors qu'il tentait de se défère de l'emprise de l'un des garçon, celui-ci cherchait une autre idée, son cerveau tournant a plein régime, chose qui était rare chez lui. C'est alors que le métis entendit quelqu'un les interpellait. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir une nouvelle fois avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Kagami et la remarque « Encore lui ! » lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit. Néanmoins, grâce a l'intervention du garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs, Aomine put enfin se débarrasser du groupe de garçon qui l'avait assaillit. Malheureusement, dans leur précipitation, le groupe d'adolescent s'enfuir en bousculant le métis qui finit par terre. Par la suite, il vit Kagami s'approcher de lui et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Seulement, en tombant, le métis s'était tordu la cheville et lorsqu'il se releva, ne parvint pas a resté debout et alla s'écraser sur le torse de Kagami.

 **-Ca va ? Lui demanda le tigre de Seirin ayant toujours le joueur de Too dans les bras. Tu t'es fais mal en tombant ?**

 **-Je… Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville. Expliqua Aomine rouge de honte. Mais pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours.**

 **-On a des profs absents. J'avais donc décidé d'aller au Maji Burger et je suis tombé sur ces types avec toi. La suite tu l'as connais.**

En entendant cette phrase, le métis se dit qu'il n'avait une fois de plus pas de chance. Par la suite, il essaya de se redresser pour partir loin du tigre de Seirin mais faillit retomber à cause de sa cheville endoloris. Kagami lui demanda de ne pas trop bouger à cause de sa cheville. Néanmoins, Aomine voulait au plus vite quitter le joueur de Seirin prétextant devoir retourner au plus vite chez son cousin. Malheureusement pour le métis, Kagami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir le joueur de Too dans cet état. Il le prit donc sur son dos ignorant les protestation du métis qui avait viré au rouge cramoisie. Voyant que Kagami était trop borné, Aomine se laissa faire condamner a enrouler ses bras autour du cou du joueur de Seirin pour ne pas tomber. Cette soudaine proximité avec le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs, mettait le métis mal à l'aise. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et avait peur que Kagami puisse l'entendre. C'est alors qu'Aomine comprit qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'autre garçon. Mais cela devait sûrement être dû au fait qu'il était devenu une fille. Par chance pour le métis qui commençait sérieusement a se faire des nœuds au cerveau a force de se demander comment sa version fille pouvait aimer Kagami, il arriva bien vite devant sa maison et le joueur de Seirin le posa enfin par terre. Il dit donc au revoir au garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs galérant autant que la fois sur le terrain de Street ball et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour se cacher sous les draps et mettre un terme a cette journée pourris. Il mit un mots sur sa porte pour que sa mère ne le dérange pas disant qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il dormait. Le lendemain étant le week end, si il ne redevenait pas normal il n'avait qu'a ne pas quitté sa chambre et tout irait bien. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme s'endormis. Le lendemain, se sont les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Aomine. Par ailleurs, celui-ci trouva très étrange car il se souvenait avoir fermé ses rideaux la veille. C'est alors que le jeune homme découvrit avec horreur la raison de cette histoire de rideaux. Sa mère se trouver dans la pièce. Le métis fut pris de panique en se disant que sa mère aller découvrir la vérité mais s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il était redevenu normal.

 **-Tu te réveille enfin mon chéri. Expliqua sa mère. Il est déjà dix heures. En plus ton ami Satsuki m'as dis que tu devais faire un match contre le jeune homme de Seirin. Et au mon dieu tu as un sacré bleu sur la joue…**

 **-Merde j'ai oublié Kagami ! S'exclama le garçon en se levant d'un bon et en se préparant en quatrième vitesse. Et pour le bleu on verra plus tard !**

Le métis partit donc vite fait de chez lui croisant Satsuki au passage. La blessure qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il était en fille avait disparut lorsqu'il était redevenu un homme et son bleu quand a lui avait réapparut. Il arriva essouffler au terrain de Street ball et remarqua que Kagami l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire moqueur en le voyant arriver.

 **-Bein alors Aomine on arrive en retard ? Lui fit remarquer le joueur de Seirin. Et puis… Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais a la joue ?**

 **-Je me suis battu avec des types pour aider un vieux. Répondit Aomine dans un haussement d'épaule. C'est tout.**

 **-Ah oui je vois… Et ta cousine elle est repartit ?**

 **-Ouais pourquoi tu as flashé dessus ?**

 **-C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie et surtout dix fois plus supportable que toi. Assura Kagami avant de murmurer les joues légèrement rouge. Mais de vous deux c'est quand même toi que je préfère…**

Lorsqu'il regarda le métis, il vit que celui-ci avait également les joues rouges et se demanda si celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu. Aomine quand a lui rougissait car Kagami l'avait trouvé jolie en demoiselle. En somme, ils formaient un beau duo d'abrutis.

 **-Pourquoi tu rougis toi? Finit par demander Kagami étant toujours aussi rouge.**

 **-L-La ferme ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Répliqua-le métis devenant encore plus rouge. Et toi pourquoi t'es rouge toi ?!**

 **-C-C'est la chaleur crétin ?! Pourquoi je rougirais sinon !**

Et leur discussion continua un long moment comme ça et Kuroko, qui les regardait de loin, se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment aveugles et débiles. Aomine quand a lui, avait désormais compris qu'il aimait Kagami même en étant un homme et cela rendait sa journée encore plus pourris qu'elle ne l'était déjà.


End file.
